LED light bulbs are challenging for both optical design and heat transfer. The wide angle hemispheric output of an LED, with its cosine falloff, must be transformed into a fully spherical pattern. Various patents of the prior art disclose methods of producing the desired pattern, but heat transfer and efficiency remain key issues. Often the optimal shape for a particular design will substantially depart from the overall look and shape of a typical light bulb. Thus there is a need for a light bulb with nearly the same shape and diffuse appearance as incandescent light bulbs.